Almas unidas - Amanecer de un nuevo año
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El primer amanecer de un nuevo año simboliza muchas cosas. Un nuevo comienzo, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos sueños, y una nueva etapa en la vida. Y este es el primer año nuevo que Link y Zelda celebrarán como padres. Historia escrita como regalo de Navidad/Año Nuevo para Goddess Artemiss.


**Almas Unidas – Amanecer de un nuevo año**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo. La historia de Almas Unidas y todos sus derivados son propiedad de **Goddess Artemiss.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Reino de Hyrule…**_

El festival de invierno era un evento que ningún hyruleano deseaba perderse. Desde el vigésimo quinto día del doceavo mes, hasta el día primero del nuevo año, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que nobles y plebeyos se codeaban sin miramiento alguno, para compartir, intercambiar regalos, y celebrar la paz y la buena voluntad.

El primer sol del año simbolizaba muchas cosas: un nuevo año, un nuevo inicio, y una actitud renovada para todos, en su empeño por ser cada día mejores personas y perseguir sus sueños y metas. Y para la familia real de Hyrule, ello incluía su juramento de estar siempre allí para servir y proteger a su pueblo.

Pero aquel año en particular, para Link y Zelda tenía un significado más allá de ello. Después de todo, sería el primer amanecer de un nuevo año que verían junto con su primogénito, el pequeño Aidán.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor? – preguntó Link, observando a su esposa que cargaba a su criatura en brazos de manera protectora.

\- Estoy bien. Ambos estamos bien. – aseguró ella. – No podríamos estar mejor.

\- No me mientas. Sé muy bien cuando estás nerviosa por algo, Zelda.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, en esta vida y en muchas más anteriormente, Link conocía a su esposa mejor que nadie, a veces incluso que ella misma. La joven princesa se vio forzada a conceder que su marido tenía razón, y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas finalmente decidió sincerarse.

\- Ya las pesadillas se han ido, pero aun así no puedo evitar recordarlas. – admitió. – No ha sido un año fácil para ninguno de nosotros.

\- Nadie dijo que ser padre fuese fácil. – dijo Link. – Pero siempre vale la pena, ambos lo sabemos.

Claro que lo sabían. A pesar de las quejas y reservas que tenían algunos de sus lacayos, de si realmente estaban capacitados para criar a su heredero por sí mismos, ambos habían demostrado estar a la altura. Convertirse en padres había sido una enorme responsabilidad para ambos, pero también había sido su más grande alegría. El nacimiento de Aidán, fruto del amor entre ambos era una dicha mayor de lo que cualquiera podría haber soñado.

Ayudaba mucho que ambos también tenían a sus propios padres, y a muchos amigos cercanos dispuestos a tenderles una mano cuando lo necesitaban. Como futuros gobernantes del reino de Hyrule y el ducado de Ordon, ambos tenían muchas responsabilidades más allá de las de su propia familia, por lo que no siempre podían dedicarle a su hijo el tiempo que este necesitaba. Eran afortunados de contar con gente que pudiera cubrirlos en sus deberes, solo para poder dedicarse a su familia.

Y Link no podía sentirse más agradecido por ello.

\- Zelda, este será el amanecer de un nuevo año, para todos nosotros. Tienes que relajarte, si queremos compartir este momento con nuestro hijo. Si hay algo malo con nosotros, él podrá sentirlo. Y tú no querrías eso, ¿verdad?

\- No, por supuesto que no. – declaró ella.

Y así era. Siempre cuando estaban felices, su hijo también se alegraba, y cuando se enfadaban, o estaban tristes, empezaba a llorar. Incluso no estando en la misma habitación con él, era como si pudiese sentir lo mismo que ellos.

Finalmente, al ver que las palabras no parecían surtir efecto, Link pasó el brazo por los hombros de su esposa, atrayéndola hacia él. Abrazándola con fuerza, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Era su manera de recordarle que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos.

\- Llegó la hora. Todos nos están esperando.

Zelda asintió, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el balcón del castillo. El último día del festival y del año estaba por llegar a su final, y todo el pueblo estaba esperándolos. En cuanto pusieron un pie en la terraza, la gente comenzó a vitorear y a aplaudir, la joven madre tomó la palabra, para dirigirse a sus súbditos.

\- Amado pueblo de Hyrule, os saludo a todos en este día tan especial. El festival de invierno es una época de gran alegría y celebración para todos nosotros, y es un gran placer y privilegio poder compartirlo con todos. Es también una época para agradecer por las cosas buenas que todos hemos recibido.

»En lo que a mí concierne, este último año me dejó el regalo más maravilloso. El regalo de la familia. Mis padres, mi marido, incluso mis amigos más cercanos, que para mí también son parte de la familia. Y por sobre todo… el regalo de traer una nueva vida a este mundo, junto con la persona a la que más amo en el mundo.

Al decir estas palabras, Zelda desvió la mirada hacia su pequeño por un momento. Luego hacia su marido, que le sonreía con un movimiento de la cabeza la incitó a continuar. Los nervios que tenía antes ya se habían esfumado. El discurso le salió de manera fluida, su voz vibraba con convicción y la gente se bebía cada una de sus palabras, in interrumpirla.

Así, con la atención de todos fija en ella, Zelda continuó pronunciando el discurso del nuevo año, relatando sus anécdotas más notables, incluso compartiendo un poco de la experiencia que vivió junto a su marido en la batalla contra Ganondorf, y como eso los unió todavía más a pesar de haber tenido un inicio bastante forzado en su relación, con su matrimonio arreglado por sus padres.

Con todas las dificultades y el sufrimiento, ambos lograron salir adelante, y ahora estaban juntos como una familia. Eso era lo que más le importaba.

\- Veo el comienzo de este año lleno de sueños y esperanzas. Mi mayor deseo es que trabajemos juntos, para que el futuro de nuestro reino sea brillante.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear a los futuros soberanos una vez más. Inmediatamente, todos dirigieron su vista hacia el horizonte, donde ya comenzaba a salir el sol. Cuando la luz del nuevo amanecer comenzó a bañar las praderas de Hyrule, dando el inicio del nuevo día, y del nuevo año.

Una vez que terminó, y mientras la gente celebraba con abrazos a sus seres queridos, Zelda se permitió suspirar de alivio. Link entonces se le acercó de nuevo para abrazarla también, y le hizo cosquillas en el mentón a su hijo, que dejó salir unos gorjeos de felicidad.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? No fue tan difícil.

\- No, supongo que no lo fue. – admitió ella. – Estar con ustedes aquí me hace sentir mucho más segura. Feliz año nuevo, amor.

\- Feliz año nuevo, preciosa.

Los dos se dieron un suave beso en los labios, mientras abajo la gente continuaba celebrando la llegada. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ninguno de ellos podría haber pedido más de la vida. Con todas sus responsabilidades como padres y futuros gobernantes venían también grandes dichas y satisfacción. Velar por la felicidad de sus seres queridos siempre era una fuente de felicidad para ellos también.

El amanecer del nuevo año auguraba un futuro brillante, y el destino que había unido sus almas los encaminaba a una vida de paz y felicidad, para ellos y para todo su reino.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz año! Dos días más tarde pero así fue la cosa; problemas con el internet y cuando llegaba no lograba subir mis documentos a Fanfiction. Odio cuando no puedo cumplir con mis plazos. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, y esperemos que 2020 sea un mejor año para todos nosotros.

Como sea, con el fin de mantenerme activo la pasada temporada navideña ofrecí a algunos amigos y conocidos escribir relatos cortos variados con temática por la época, aunque por complicaciones fuera de mi control algunos se me retrasaron, y decidí modificarlos para hacerlos de año nuevo. Como dato de trivia, en estas historias no suelo usar el término "navidad" ya que si lo miran desde afuera no tendría mucho sentido, de ahí a que prefiera llamarlo "festival de invierno". En muchas series se hace eso cuando existe la tradición equivalente a la nuestra.

Este es uno para **Goddess Artemiss, **a quien ya se lo debía desde hace tiempo, es breve, pero está hecho con mucho cariño, y espero que sea de su agrado. Y mis disculpas por perder tanto el contacto; como siempre digo, demasiado por hacer y nunca alcanza el tiempo. Lo habría subido antes si el internet no me hubiera jugado malas pasadas constantemente. Si te gusta lo suficiente, siéntete libre de tomarlo como canónico para tu serie de Almas Unidas, o de expandirlo a tu gusto, nada me haría más feliz.

En fin, ya no hay más que decir. Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año, y que les vaya bien en todo lo que se propongan. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
